This invention relates to apparatus for securing or fastening electrical connection boxes and is particularly adapted to secure multiple connections which comprise a movable connector constituting a group of connectors and a fixed connector mounted on apparatus which comprises electrical circuits which correspond to respective conductors. The pair of connectors generally are formed with complementary male and female configurations to facilitate their coupling and in which are accommodated male and female type terminals, respectively, for electrical connection.
This type of multiple electrical connector is commonly employed in various electrical and electronic apparatus and has as its basic function to accomplish a plurality of connections in a relatively small space.